The present invention relates to a device for connecting a suspended structure to an attachment structure.
For example, this device can be applied to the suspension above the core of a fast neutron nuclear reactor of a structure for supporting means making it possible to ensure the monitoring and inspection of the reactor core, as well as the deflection towards the exchangers of the sodium jet from the core. The complete assembly of the structure and the means supported by it will be called the reactor core cover.
In the present state of the art, this core cover is attached to a plug included in the small rotary plug by means of a perforated ferrule. The complete assembly formed by said plug, the ferrule and the core cover is called the plug - cover - core.
The use of a suspension ferrule suffers from the following disadvantages. In order to be able to withstand any earthquake, it has to be given a significant thickness, so that it has a high thermal inertia prejudicial to its adaptation to sudden temperature changes of the sodium leaving the core and resulting from variations in the reactor operating conditions. Moreover, the high mass of this ferrule cannot be directly supported by the small rotary plug, so that it is necessary to subdivide it, which increases costs.